Four
by joedan84
Summary: Pete stages an intervention that will effect all four friends. (Cute, fun fluff!)
1. Default Chapter

Started: July 27, 2002  
  
Finished: August 12, 2002  
  
Last Ep Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did all hell would break loose right under Lana. Oh yeah, the song ain't mine either.  
  
  
  
  
  
Four  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much to my wonderful betas Sully Vann and LaCasta!  
  
It had been another boring, uneventful Friday at Smallville High School for Chloe Sullivan. After the last bell she pushed her way through wave after wave of people as they all scrambled for the exits. Finally at her locker she quickly twisted the lock and opened it. The first thing she saw was a sleek, silver CD player. On top of the CD player was a simple note scrawled in familiar handwriting.  
  
  
  
Chloe,  
  
Listen to #2  
  
Clark  
  
  
  
Chloe glanced up and down the hallway, but couldn't see Clark in the thinning sea of people. She shrugged, set her red bag in her locker, and slid the headphones over her ears. When she set the song to number 2 she immediately recognized it.  
  
*You turn around, and then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
  
Just what do I see in you?  
  
Please don't cry. I know sometimes it seems we barely get by.  
  
But you don't see how much you do, to get me through.*  
  
Chloe noticed a small arrow on the bottom of the slip of paper. Turning it over she read: 'My words to you.' It was written in the same familiar handwriting as on the front.  
  
*When the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.  
  
You give me love. Yeah, yeah, oh baby.*  
  
This had to be a mistake. Clark had meant to put it in Lana's locker and gotten confused, right? Chloe hoped not.  
  
*I apologize if I never told you what you are in my eyes. Oh baby, let me tell you now.  
  
Every day looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way.  
  
Now how can you say that's not enough?*  
  
Chloe flipped the note over again. She traced her finger over her name as a single tear fell down her cheek. It was her name, not Lana's. It said: Chloe. Clark hadn't made a mistake.  
  
*'Cause when the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.*  
  
Deep down Chloe knew what this song symbolized. She knew that Clark understood what he was doing. Clark meant what the words were saying, even if he didn't say them himself.  
  
*You give me everything my heart desires:  
  
Morning sun and midnight fires,  
  
Someone there to share my dream.  
  
With you I have everything.*  
  
The halls were almost clear as Chloe began to cry silent tears. Clark Kent finally reciprocated her feelings. Her dream was finally becoming reality. Chloe was afraid that it was just that.a dream. She tried not to think of that as the song continued.  
  
* When the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.  
  
Yeah, when the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.*  
  
Chloe slid the headphones off and slowly set them onto the CD player.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe turned at the familiar, caring, yet worried voice. She tilted her face up to look at Clark.  
  
"Don't cry, Chloe," Clark said as he gently wiped the wet trails from beneath Chloe's eyes.  
  
Clark cupped Chloe's cheek in his hand, and she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Clark took this gesture as his cue to go one step further. He rested his hands on Chloe's waist and leaned down to press his lips to hers.  
  
Chloe wanted to respond, but all of this was too overwhelming. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't wake from this perfect dream. Chloe felt Clark hesitate when she didn't reciprocate the kiss. She knew she should act before he ended it too quickly. Chloe slowly slid her hands up Clark's arms and settled her arms around Clark's broad shoulders. Neither knew which of them moaned as Clark pulled them closer together, they only knew they wanted to keep making the sounds.  
  
Clark and Chloe weren't aware of the two spectators at either end of the hallway. There was a boy and a girl, neither aware of each other.  
  
The boy was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. It took all he had to not jump up and down. He was mentally yelling in sheer joy for his two best friends.  
  
The girl was the exact opposite. She had a deep frown that was very uncommon for her. Unlike the boy, she was trying not to cry. Instead of screaming in joy she was cursing herself for missing her chance.  
  
Clark and Chloe finally pulled back when they thought they would suffocate if they didn't get any air. As soon as they did the boy let out a whoop. Both of their heads shot around as Pete came screaming down the hall.  
  
As Pete ran up to them the three laughed. Clark thought he heard someone crying behind him, but all he saw when he looked down the hall was a flash of deep brown hair as someone fled around the corner. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2-The Previous Tuesday  
  
After school on Tuesday Chloe approached Clark. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. "I've got a lead for a great story. You know you want to come."  
  
Clark twisted the lock on his blue locker and grinned. "It has to do with the meteors, doesn't it?"  
  
"Don't they always?" Chloe asked, flashing her bright smile.  
  
"Come to think of it, yes. So, why would I want to come on a meteor hunt? Give me one good reason why I would want to be dragged to some back road place to dig for little green rocks," Clark challenged Chloe. He nudged her softly with his shoulder, then the pair walked down the hall. His mind was spinning with ways to get out of having yet another unpleasurable meeting with meteor rocks.  
  
"Because you love me," Chloe replied, smiling brightly. Clark's breath caught at Chloe's smile. It was so beautiful. He didn't realize he had been staring until Chloe spoke again. "I meant as friends, Clark. Geez, don't look so disgusted."  
  
Clark flashed his best Kent Charm smile. "There is nothing about you that would disgust me, Chloe," Clark replied, noting the way her face lit up at his comment.  
  
"So?" Chloe urged, gulping down the rest of her coffee.  
  
"Have I ever turned you down before, Chloe?" Clark asked, stopping as they neared the Torch. He was never able to turn down Chloe Sullivan. Call it his weakness.  
  
"Nope, and you better not plan on starting to," Chloe said, shooting Clark a look and walking directly to the coffee pot.  
  
"Slow down on the coffee, Chloe. It's beginning to become an addiction," Clark told her, his eyes shining as she poured another cup.  
  
Clark wasn't prepared for Chloe's reaction. "Coffee is not an addiction and I'm tired of everyone constantly accusing me of being addicted. I'm drinking coffee because it is, in fact, a very tiring job working on the Torch. I drink coffee to help me stay awake, not to curb some craving. I know that's hard to believe, but coffee does serve a purpose," Chloe shot at Clark. Chloe suddenly slammed her cup onto the counter, causing some to slosh over.  
  
Clark put up his hands in an apologetic manner. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just teasing."  
  
Chloe immediately softened. "I hate to say this, but it's been a long day and I still haven't had my coffee."  
  
With that the two broke into laughter.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Chloe said, pulling Clark to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Chloe was bending over a pile of dirt. Her fingers were muddy from digging in the soil. She looked up in time to see Clark falter. Chloe was at his side in a second. "Clark? Are you alright?"  
  
Clark blushed. "Fine, Chloe."  
  
Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure, Clark," and with that she went back to her pile.  
  
Clark smiled at Chloe's back. One of the things he loved about her was that she was very loyal to her friends. If he or Pete ever needed anything she was there. Clark swallowed back the small ache in his gut caused by the meteors and knelt by Chloe. "Find anything?"  
  
"Look, Clark," Chloe said, holding up a small piece. "I knew that the meteors were the reason that the bugs are twice the size on this plot of land than anywhere else."  
  
Clark swayed slightly as the meteor fragment came closer. He smiled weakly, "Only you could find a mutant bug, Chloe."  
  
"Wait," Chloe said. She set down the fragment and began to dig in the soil again.  
  
Clark suddenly felt very sick. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He should have told Chloe he had other plans, but she looked so cute as she went on and on about her theory.  
  
"I've never seen a piece so big," Chloe said, holding up a piece the size of a coke can.  
  
Clark practically flew backward when Chloe pulled the meteor from the ground. He felt like he couldn't move. Chloe gasped and dropped the green rock. She moved to Clark's side and laid a hand on his arm. "Clark! Clark??"  
  
"Over there," Clark gasped as he pointed toward the truck.  
  
Chloe didn't seem to understand until Clark tried to stand. Chloe jumped up and held Clark tightly as she half-dragged him back to the truck. Clark immediately felt better, and moved away from Chloe to stand on his own. As he did, he saw the hurt look on Chloe's face.  
  
"Clark, what happened?" Chloe asked, out of breath from carrying his huge frame.  
  
"Nothing Chloe. I just felt a little sick," Clark said, hoping she would buy it.  
  
"It was more than that. You practically got flung backwards when I held up the meteor," Chloe said, talking more to herself than to Clark.  
  
"That's silly, Chloe. Why would the meteors do anything to me?" Clark asked nervously, brushing the dirt from his pants and shirt.  
  
Chloe seemed to think about that. "There's something you're not telling me. I can feel it," she said, moving a step closer.  
  
Clark tried to smile. "Chloe, drop it. You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"Chloe, I said drop it," Clark said roughly. Chloe never knew when enough was enough.  
  
Chloe stepped back as if Clark had hit her. Clark stepped forward to apologize, but Chloe backed away from him. "Let's just go, Clark," Chloe said, holding up a hand to ward off Clark's apology.  
  
* * *  
  
Clark was sitting in the Talon looking longingly at Lana who was cleaning tables across the room when a hand waved in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Clark," Pete said, sliding into the booth in front of Clark.  
  
"Hey Pete. What's up?" Clark asked, tearing his gaze away from Lana.  
  
"I'm to make an intervention," Pete said simply, a smile taking over his face.  
  
Clark looked at Pete warily. "An intervention?"  
  
"This is getting out of hand," Pete said seriously, the smile fading.  
  
"Pete, I still haven't figured out the way your mind works. You'll have to explain," Clark said, turning to face Pete head on.  
  
"You have got to pick, Clark. Do you want Chloe, or do you want Lana? This is becoming ridiculous. As long as Lana isn't around you're all for dating Chloe, but the moment Lana walks in you're back to staring at your telescope," Pete said, leaning his elbows on the table. "Do you know who you want, Clark?"  
  
Clark sighed, and looked down at the table.  
  
"Clark, you know you're my best friend, but it has got to stop. You're ripping Chloe apart. She can't take this much longer. You'll be losing an amazing friend if you don't do something fast. Choose, Clark," Pete urged as Lana walked up.  
  
"Hi, Pete," she said, smiling happily.  
  
Pete smiled at Lana tiredly. "Lana, I really don't mean to be rude, but I need to talk to Clark. It's important. Can we talk later?"  
  
"Of course," Lana said, gesturing to another table. "I have work to do anyway."  
  
"Thanks Lana," Pete said, turning back to Clark. "This isn't good, what you've been doing to Chloe.to both girls."  
  
Clark brought his eyes up to meet Pete's. "I know, but it's not that simple. They're both."  
  
"Amazing? Yes, I know. Weigh the options Clark. Pick one or neither, and I suggest you do it before the end of the week. Stop playing with them, Clark," Pete said, his voice softening.  
  
"I know, Pete. It's just.how do I choose between my best friend and my dream girl? Either way I lose someone important to me," Clark said, worry in his eyes.  
  
"And if you keep this up, you'll lose them both," Pete said, standing up. "Just think about it, Clark. I can't sit by and watch you constantly being hurt by Lana, and constantly hurting Chloe."  
  
Clark shook his head sadly.  
  
"Look, I just want to help. If you want to talk about it, or just need a friend call me, ok?" Pete said, looking at Clark.  
  
Clark looked up at Pete, his eyes conveying his inner turmoil. "Thanks, Pete. I guess I needed to hear that before I could actually realize what I was doing."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a good guy," Pete replied, straightening his jacket and grinning. "Later, man."  
  
"Bye," Clark said as Pete left the Talon. Clark took one more look at Lana then also left the coffee shop. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3- Wednesday at Lunch  
  
"But how, Pete? How?" Clark asked, his words coming out in a whine.  
  
Pete shook his head. "Clark, man. I said you could talk to me, but you're driving me crazy. I can't pick for you. Look, tell me what you like about each one."  
  
"Chloe is very open, she doesn't mind telling you exactly what she thinks. She's passionate, and very loyal. She cares about her friends and will do anything for them. She's got a great smile," Clark went on and on.  
  
"But? You know there's a but," Pete prodded his friend.  
  
"But she doesn't know when to drop things. She's nosy, and tends to get carried away. She can also be pushy," Clark continued, poking his fork in his mashed potatoes.  
  
"What about Lana?" Pete asked, taking a big bite of chicken fried.well, he wasn't exactly sure what it was.  
  
"Lana's beautiful. And she's so sweet and caring," Clark replied.  
  
"But?" Pete supplied, drinking a gulp of soda.  
  
"But she's pretty dull. She never really shows any emotions. I mean, Chloe can be moody, but Lana isn't ever anything. We never really have anything to talk about, except her parents who just happen to be dead," Clark said.  
  
"Not to mention she has a boyfriend, no matter how far away he may be," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Exactly," Clark exclaimed, jabbing his fork into his peas in emphasis.  
  
"So, who are you going to choose?" Pete asked, looking expectantly at Clark.  
  
"I don't know," Clark whined, putting his head into this hands.  
  
"Here, I am giving you until tomorrow night to figure it out," Pete said, earning a withering look from Clark. "Don't give me that look. You've had years to figure it out. Anyway I will pay for dinner for you and the date of your choice Friday night, as a little incentive to choose. If you don't pick by then, no free dinner."  
  
"Pete," Clark complained when Pete stood to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow after you choose," Pete said walking out of the crowded cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday afternoon at the Kent farm.  
  
"Clark, your Dad said you were up here," Lana said, walking into the loft.  
  
Startled Clark stood quickly from his telescope and turned it toward the sky. "Hey, Lana."  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Lana said, sitting primly on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Lana, if you had to choose between two people, what would you do?" Clark asked, looking back into the night sky.  
  
Lana laughed. "Clark, what's wrong?"  
  
Clark looked at Lana, then moved to sit next to her. "If you had to pick between two friends, and risk losing the one you didn't choose, what would you do? If you absolutely without a doubt had to choose?"  
  
Lana seemed to think a moment, twisting a chestnut strand of hair between two fingers. "I would pick the one I was most comfortable with, and had the most in common with."  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Why, Clark? Do you have to choose?" Lana asked, hoping he'd say no.  
  
Clark sighed and stood. "I guess I do. I don't have a choice."  
  
"Who do you have to pick between?" Lana asked softly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're right, Lana. Who I'm most comfortable with. You're a great friend," Clark said, smiling down at Lana.  
  
Lana offered a weak smile. She stood and brushed imaginary dirt off of her pants. "Well, I have to go."  
  
"Did you need something, Lana?" Clark asked, remembering that she had come to him.  
  
"Uh, it's not important," Lana replied, trying her best to smile. As she left Clark thought he heard her mutter. "I just lost my chance."  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday night, Clark's bedroom.  
  
  
  
Clark was trying to sleep, but it was impossible. He kept hearing voices inside his head.  
  
"My chance."  
  
"You have to choose."  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Clark, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're driving me crazy."  
  
"I am not addicted."  
  
"Clark, are you okay?"  
  
"Who I'm most comfortable with."  
  
"She has a boyfriend."  
  
"Lost my chance."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Clark shoved his pillow over his head to try and drown out the sounds. How was he ever going to choose? Chloe was his best friend, so if he screwed it up with her he would lose the best friend he'd ever had. On the other hand if he screwed it up with Lana he'd lose her plus the trust he'd built up with Whitney. There were too many things at stake for him to make a quick decision.  
  
"Who you have the most in common with."  
  
"Clark, man."  
  
"I'd think you were a meteor freak."  
  
Clark fell asleep as his friends' voices danced around inside his head. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4- Thursday Afternoon, Torch Office  
  
"Clark, you have your article?" Chloe demanded as Clark walked into the Torch office.  
  
Clark smiled, set down his red backpack and retrieved the disk from it. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe replied, only looking at him long enough to take the disk. After she did her attention went back to the lay-out on her computer screen.  
  
"Chloe, we're friends right?" Clark asked, straddling a chair next to the blond.  
  
"The best," Chloe replied absently.  
  
"Do we have a lot in common?" Clark asked, leaning on to the back of the chair.  
  
"Sure, Clark," Chloe answered, typing furiously.  
  
"And nothing can come between us and mess it up, right?" Clark asked hesitantly.  
  
"Right," Chloe replied, clicking into another part of the screen.  
  
"And we're comfortable together, aren't we?" Clark pressed, tapping his fingers on Chloe's desk in an off-beat rhythm.  
  
"Yeah," Chloe answered, biting her lip as she tried to center an image on the screen.  
  
"Do you want to have my children?" Clark asked, no humor on his voice.  
  
Chloe whipped around to face him. "Excuse me??"  
  
Clark broke into a grin. "Just making sure you were paying attention."  
  
"I was," Chloe insisted. "I'm one of those people who can walk and chew gum at the same time."  
  
"Ah, I see," Clark replied, looking into Chloe's eyes.  
  
"Why all the questions?" Chloe asked, looking uncomfortable under Clark's piercing gaze.  
  
"Just want to know where we stand," Clark replied, shifting his eyes downward.  
  
"Clark, have you been around too many meteors? Are you getting sick?" Chloe asked, pressing a cool palm to Clark's forehead.  
  
Clark shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever you say. You've been acting weird lately. Everything okay?" she asked, turning back to the computer.  
  
"Tell me two good things about Lana," Clark tried. If he couldn't make up his mind, he'd have Chloe help him. She always was the most rational.  
  
"Two good things about Lana? Okay, she's pretty, and she's non- judgmental," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"And two bad things?" Clark asked, glad Chloe wasn't asking questions.  
  
"There's always the dwelling in the past bit. For someone who doesn't want to be super glued to her fairy princess reputation she sure brings it up a lot. And she's too girly," Chloe continued.  
  
At that Clark laughed. "Yes, you really aren't the girly type are you?"  
  
Chloe shot Clark a look from the corner of her eye. "I can be girly when I want to."  
  
"Yes you can," Clark agreed, wondering if he should try his luck with another set of questions. "What are two good things about you?"  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes, then rolled them. "Let's see. I'm loyal to a fault. I am also the life of the party," she teased.  
  
Clark smiled. Both were true. "And two bad?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath. "I tend to get in over my head, and I try too hard."  
  
Clark smiled bigger and stood. "I have to go to class. See you in English." With that Clark stood and left.  
  
Moments later Pete came in and found himself in the line of Chloe's fire.  
  
"What is the deal with Clark? I know you know!" Chloe said loudly.  
  
Pete backed against the wall, unprepared for the attack. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He was asking me weird questions, like are we friends. And then he asked me to say two good things about Lana and myself, then two bad. He's choosing isn't he?" Chloe demanded to know.  
  
Pete shrugged helplessly and bolted from the office.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe knows," Pete said, out of breath from running to find Clark.  
  
"What??" Clark asked, his eyes going wide.  
  
"She knows you're trying to choose. Whatever you said to her set her off. She just attacked me," Pete replied, trying to catch his breath. "This is bad."  
  
"Very bad," Clark agreed, looking around to see if he could see Chloe. "What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever you do, do it fast," Pete said, pointing behind Clark.  
  
Clark spun around to find Chloe walking toward him. Without thinking he dragged Pete into the bathroom.  
  
"Smooth, man. Real smooth. You know, we can't stay in here all period," Pete said, shaking his head  
  
"Do you think she saw us?" Clark asked, raising his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.  
  
Pete opened the door and looked out. "Nope, she was going for Lana, not us."  
  
"Oh, no," Clark whined, sitting on the sink.  
  
"I'm going to go run interference," Pete said, as if psyching himself up. "You hide in here until the coast's clear. And I suggest you *choose*!"  
  
Pete took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom. He could hear Lana and Chloe's conversation from across the hallway.  
  
"He's trying to choose?" Lana asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. At least I think so. He kept asking me these strange questions," Chloe relayed.  
  
"That would explain the questions last night," Lana told Chloe. "What should we do?"  
  
"I know what I'm going to do," Chloe said harshly.  
  
"You're going to calm down," Pete interrupted. "Hey, Lana."  
  
"I'm not going to be part of some contest," Chloe told him.  
  
"Me either," Lana replied, looking to Pete pointedly.  
  
"Girls, please," Pete pleaded. "It's not his fault. It's mine."  
  
Chloe looked at Pete skeptically. "Yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I told Clark to choose. I got tired of him whining about both of you," Pete explained, dreading the girls' reactions.  
  
"He whines about me?" both girls asked in unison. Both their eyes grew wide and they looked to the ground, not noticing Pete's growing grin at their remark.  
  
Lana and Chloe both made quick exits claiming various excuses.  
  
* * *  
  
Thursday Night, Ross Home  
  
"This is it, Clark," Pete said. "Judgment day."  
  
"But they know, Pete. They know that I am choosing," Clark replied, plopping onto Pete's bed.  
  
"And they both want you, Clark. Both of them are secretly wishing that the one you pick is them," Pete pointed out. "Sure, they'll give you grief, but so what?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Clark asked.  
  
"One's my best friend, and one is like an open book," Pete replied. "So, who do you pick?"  
  
A look of confidence came over Clark's face. "I choose Chloe. She's my best friend, and I love her."  
  
Pete hollered, startling Clark. Clark broke into a grin at his friend's joy.  
  
"Here," Pete said, handing Clark a wad of bills. "Treat her good, or I'll have to hurt you!"  
  
Clark smiled. "I will," he said, his eyes shining.  
  
"Now, we have to think of a romantic way to tell Chloe, because 'I picked you' may not be the best way," Pete said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of the great plan they would come up with. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5- Friday, 10 minutes before school's out  
  
Clark was nervous as he approached Chloe's locker. He had thought long and hard about the best way to tell Chloe how he felt. Clark pulled Chloe's combination out of his pocket. A perk of being on the Torch staff and close to Chloe was that he had access to just about anything.  
  
As Clark took the CD player out of his bag he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't seen Chloe all day, and was a little scared that she was angry. Pete had assured him that neither Chloe nor Lana were mad, but he wasn't sure he believed them.  
  
Clark checked his watch, shoved the CD in the locker, then made his way into a side hallway to watch for Chloe.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been another boring, uneventful Friday at Smallville High School for Chloe Sullivan. After the last bell she pushed her way through wave after wave of people as they all scrambled for the exits. Finally at her locker she quickly twisted the lock and opened it. The first thing she saw was a sleek, silver CD player. On top of the CD player was a simple note scrawled in familiar handwriting.  
  
  
  
Chloe,  
  
Listen to #2  
  
Clark  
  
  
  
Chloe glanced up and down the hallway, but couldn't see Clark in the thinning sea of people. She shrugged, set her red bag in her locker, and slid the headphones over her ears. When she set the song to number 2 she immediately recognized it.  
  
*You turn around, and then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
  
Just what do I see in you?  
  
Please don't cry. I know sometimes it seems we barely get by.  
  
But you don't see how much you do, to get me through.*  
  
Chloe noticed a small arrow on the bottom of the slip of paper. Turning it over she read: 'My words to you.' It was written in the same familiar handwriting as on the front.  
  
*When the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.  
  
You give me love. Yeah, yeah, oh baby.*  
  
This had to be a mistake. Clark had meant to put it in Lana's locker and gotten confused, right? Chloe hoped not.  
  
*I apologize if I never told you what you are in my eyes. Oh baby, let me tell you now.  
  
Every day looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way.  
  
Now how can you say that's not enough?*  
  
Chloe flipped the note over again. She traced her finger over her name as a single tear fell down her cheek. It was her name, not Lana's. It said: Chloe. Clark hadn't made a mistake.  
  
*'Cause when the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.*  
  
Deep down Chloe knew what this song symbolized. She knew that Clark understood what he was doing. Clark meant what the words were saying, even if he didn't say them himself.  
  
*You give me everything my heart desires:  
  
Morning sun and midnight fires,  
  
Someone there to share my dream.  
  
With you I have everything.*  
  
The halls were almost clear as Chloe began to cry silent tears. Clark Kent finally reciprocated her feelings. Her dream was finally becoming reality. Chloe was afraid that it was just that.a dream. She tried not to think of that as the song continued.  
  
* When the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.  
  
Yeah, when the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold you give me love.  
  
You give me love.  
  
When my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you pick me up. You give me love.*  
  
Chloe slid the headphones off and slowly set them onto the CD player.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe turned at the familiar, caring, yet worried voice. She tilted her face up to look at Clark.  
  
"Don't cry, Chloe," Clark said as he gently wiped the wet trails from beneath Chloe's eyes.  
  
Clark cupped Chloe's cheek in his hand, and she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Clark took this gesture as his cue to go one step further. He rested his hands on Chloe's waist and leaned down to press his lips to hers.  
  
Chloe wanted to respond, but all of this was too overwhelming. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't wake from this perfect dream. Chloe felt Clark hesitate when she didn't reciprocate the kiss. She knew she should act before he ended it too quickly. Chloe slowly slid her hands up Clark's arms and settled her arms around Clark's broad shoulders. Neither knew which of them moaned as Clark pulled them closer together, they only knew they wanted to keep making the sounds.  
  
Clark and Chloe weren't aware of the two spectators at either end of the hallway. There was a boy and a girl, neither aware of each other.  
  
The boy was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. It took all he had to not jump up and down. He was mentally yelling in sheer joy for his two best friends.  
  
The girl was the exact opposite. She had a deep frown that was very uncommon for her. Unlike the boy, she was trying not to cry. Instead of screaming in joy she was cursing herself for missing her chance.  
  
Clark and Chloe finally pulled back when they thought they would suffocate if they didn't get any air. As soon as they did the boy let out a whoop. Both of their heads shot around as Pete came screaming down the hall.  
  
As Pete ran up to them the three laughed. Clark thought he heard someone crying behind him, but all he saw when he looked down the hall was a flash of deep brown hair as someone fled around the corner.  
  
"Whew!" Pete exclaimed. "It's about time you two got together!"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Don't think either of you are off the hook yet. You have a whole lot of explaining to do."  
  
Clark gave Pete an amused look. "She kissed me back, so she can't be too upset."  
  
Pete grinned. "Not at all. She's just hiding her nervousness."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and punched Pete's shoulder. "I'll show you nervous."  
  
"Are we planning on standing around here all day?" Clark asked, giving Chloe his most charming smile.  
  
"No, no," Chloe said, linking arms with both boys. "Let's go to your house."  
  
Pete smiled. "I'm good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes as they walked from the building.  
  
"Why do you think you two are together?" Pete asked, a bounce in his step.  
  
"Because I chose the better person for me," Clark answered simply, smiling as the sun warmed his skin.  
  
"Nope, because I made you," Pete replied, smiling proudly.  
  
Chloe stopped walking. Clark stopped with her, but Pete kept going.  
  
"You set us up, you sneak! You knew he would pick me. That's why you forced him to choose," Chloe exclaimed, her jaw dropping.  
  
Pete turned and began to walk backwards, his forefinger tapping his head. "It's all in here. I had to intervene, cause I knew no one else would."  
  
Chloe and Clark watched in shock as Pete turned and walked away, his smile growing with every step. 


End file.
